1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protection against electrical surges and spikes and more particularly to an electrical socket having a surge protector, indicators and a display for showing occurrence of surge as a warning.
2. Description of Related Art
Overvoltage may occur on an electrical device in use. The electrical device may be damaged if it is equipped with protection means against electrical surges and spikes. A surge protector is used to limit voltage supplied to an electric device by either blocking or by shorting to ground any unwanted voltages above a safe value. Conventionally, a surge protector is not designed to detect voltage spikes. It only works when voltage spikes occur. To the worse, people may be not certain whether the surge protector works or not prior to malfunction of the electrical device.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.